Celos estúpidos
by Sly Jeagerjaques
Summary: Hermione ya no demostraba tanto su cariño a Draco hasta el punto de darle la espalda en la cama por otro individuo. Draco celoso, explota y le reclama todo a su novia. Hermione Jean Granger...reza por el bien de tu cuerpo. -"Santo Merlín, donde quiera que estés, bendito sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu historia pero sálvame de este rubio teñido que tengo por novio..."


Re-subido y re-escrito. Tiene unas cuantas modificaciones :)

Disclaimer: H.P no me pertenece. No soy rubia beibis :B. Draco tampoco me pertenece, es de Hermione xD Croockshanks (era así ¿no?) también es de ella pero no me gustan los gatos así que...

Los dejo leer :3

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Celos estúpidos**

**.**

**~Capitulo único~**

**.**

- Pero...

- ¡Nada de pero Hermione!¡te pasas todo el maldito día con ese estúpido!¡me dejas solo, a mi, TÚ novio! - gritaba como loco. Hermione realmente no sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia.

- Draco...

- ¡Ese hijo de puta acapara toda al atención!¡Que comida, qué cariñitos y palabritas llenas de azúcar!¡todo! - gritó una vez más. Y Hermione no sabía como mierda detenerle.

- Pero él...

- ¡No te atrevas a protegerlo Hermione!¡solo ve con él, vamos, ve a mimarle! - esto se le estaba saliendo de control y eso la fastidiaba profundamente.

- Oye, ya basta de...

- ¡Basta de nada!¡anda, ve y déjame por ese cabrón!¡pero o es él o yo! - y Draco seguía en el mundo en el que Hermione lo deja.

- ¿Él o tu?... - estaba segura de que Draco estaba celoso de...

- ¡Quiero que ese gilipollas se vaya de este departamento ahora!¡solo me arruina la vida y también nuestra relación! - Hermione ya estaba harta de tanto grito. Así que pronto acabaría explotando.

- Draco...

- ¡Draco nada! - la interrumpió.

- Draco...

- He dicho, Hermione - la volvió a interceptar, con voz decidida, afirmando sus palabras. Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y la razón por la que Hermione Granger explotó.

- Draco ¡es un gato de quien estamos hablando, Merlín santo!¡celoso de un gato! Ahora sí que te has superado - exclamó, poniendo una mano en su rostro con pesadez.

- Estaré celoso de un estúpido gato pero tengo mis razones - corrigió con aire intelectual, alzando el dedo indice.

- Si una razón es que se vaya a dormir a mi lado, déjame decirte que has terminado por enloquecer - dijo ella con voz pausada.

- Es completamente válida porque por eso termino viendo tu espalda. También está el que lo mimes demasiado - mencionó entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios ligeramente.

- Es mi mascota... ¿qué esperabas? - preguntó con ironía.

- ¡Pues entonces tu mascota tiene un complot contra mi!¡a duras penas puedo abrazarte! Yo también te necesito - le dijo a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

- Si... lo sé, lo sé... - Hermione ya estaba harta de esa situación... tch... celoso de un gato. Ahora a Draco Malfoy ya no le quedaría ni orgullo cuando se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

- Entonces... ¿qué esperas? - preguntó con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de reojo.

- ¿De qué hablas? - le devolvió la pregunta muy confundida.

- ¡Te necesito!... ¿no me mimarás? - se le formó una sonrisa lasciva.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Genial... el estúpido gato te lavó el cerebro - masculló.

- Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro... Draco - le dijo con un ligero tic en el ojo.

- Claro... y yo amo el rosa - exclamó con sarcasmo.

- Bien... - se cruzó de brazos - dime que quieres - estaba cansada y lo que el quisiera, se lo daría. No le negaría nada, solo por el hecho de que esta vez el tenia razón para su pesar. Pues por alguna razón había dejado de estar "bien" con Draco.

- Lo sabes - murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pues no... no lo se ¿por qué crees que te pregunto? - cuestiono al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente levemente con los dedos.

- Ya, ya. Solo unas preguntas... ¿te enojarás? - preguntó con las manos unidas frente a su boca y con los pulgares debajo de la mandíbula.

- Hm... no - respondió desconfiada.

- ¿Te resistirás?

- ... No... - presentía que eso no terminaría bien, por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente. Aunque al parecer Draco se dio por enterado de su plan de escape y avanzó a medida que ella retrocedía.

- ¿Harás lo que te pida?

- N... Si - _mierda, mierda_. Eso no auguraba nada bueno... para ella.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que te lo pida?

Si antes no estaba segura de cuál de todas las opciones era... ahora sabía perfectamente lo que Draco Malfoy quería.

- Espera... no, tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo examen y yo... - se excusaba, mientras intentaba mantener la distancia con sus manos.

- Ah... ¿si? dime... ¿qué es más importante, un examen que puedes repetir o tu novio? - preguntó acercándose más a ella, como una serpiente que acecha a su presa.

- Obviamente el examen - contestó con el ceño fruncido. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

- Sabía que dirías eso - dijo. Y de un momento a otro había tomado a Hermione en sus brazos. La chica se sorprendió, así que como un acto de reflejo, se sujeto del cuello de Draco.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?¡Suéltame! - le ordenó enojada.

- Por supuesto que no... no soy idiota - comentó con burla.

- ¡Cállate y suéltame de una buena vez! - gritó cuando ya estaban a punto de traspasar la puerta que conducía a la habitación de los dos.

- _Prepare your anus_ - dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando a Hermione con su mejor cara de impactada.

.

_Santo Merlín, donde quiera que estés, bendito sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu historia pero sálvame de este rubio teñido que tengo por novio. Hágase tu voluntad en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico. Perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a Malfoy por nacer y aprovecha de convertirlo en hurón para salvarme. No nos dejes caer a el lado oscuro y libranos de cualquier chiflado con complejo de regidor..._

_¡Mierda Draco!_


End file.
